Five Worlds, Ten Phases, One Nightmare
by Mezzy-Ku
Summary: A mixture of characters from animes all coming together for the same purpose...a fate which will affect them all now and for years to come.
1. Prologue&Matt's Concert followed by a ne...

Finally, my very first fanfic! And not just any…a crossover fic! Please, don't judge it harshly if it has anime's you don't like, it really doesn't matter much. In fact, once you get into it, the actual anime's don't even matter so much. But if you're going to be bias then I guess you don't have to read…but you're the one missing out. ;p Anyway, enough about it, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: Ya, ya, ya, I own none of this, OK? Not Digimon(which is the first Anime featured) or any of the others which I'm not going to spoil. I don't own them!! 'Sides, I could think of my own story, no need to steal. So, don't sueJ

**Prologue:**

Just for background purpose's, this fanfic starts off in the Digimon world. It's right after the second series ends, but not when they are all grown up…god, I hated that ending. Anyway, it's just another typical day, or so it seems for soon it won't be so typical at all…

**Chapter 1: _Matt's Concert followed by a new dimension_**

            At a park in the Heightenview Terrace area, all of the new digidestined gather for a simple hangout under the warm rays of the sun. It's a perfectly normal day for them and all they look forward to is having some fun, now that they have no problems to take care of.

            "So are any of you guys planning on going to my brother's concert tonight?" T.K. asked from where he was lying on his back watching the clouds pass by. 

            Kari took her attention away from the clouds to look over at T.K., "Didn't you hear? We all got free tickets for the concert tonight."

            Yolei sat up swiftly in surprise, "We did?"

            "Yes," Kari answered, "My brother was talking to Matt and he suggested we all come to the concert and then hang out together afterwards." Kari fished the tickets out of her pocket and handed them to each of her friends. 

"Thanks, Kari!" Yolei explained, "Oh, now I gotta go get ready. See ya guys tonight, bye!"

"Bye, Yolei!" Kari tried to call back but Yolei had already run too far to hear it. "I guess I'll be going as well, see you guys outside the ticket booth tonight." She said and then got up to brush the grass of her pants and headed towards the nearest bus station.

"I guess this means I'm leaving, too." Ken said and got up as Davis joined him.

"Aw, we don't need to get ready, Ken," Davis said, "C'mon, you can come to my house until later tonight." Ken nodded in agreement and soon everyone else had left the park.

            ~                        ~                        ~

Later that night, outside of the ticket booth, the group had met up to go in together. 

Tai looked over the group and then announced, "Hey everyone, who's still missing?"

"Let's see," Joe said looking over the group as well, "Everyone except, uh, no one."

"Great! Then let's go inside," Tai said and looked over at Sora, "Hey, Sora, I know you're with Matt and all…but do you mind sitting beside me?"

"Oh…sure, Tai." Sora answers getting a bit of a guilty look on her face.

Kari glanced at her brother and Sora and then frowned. She hated to see her brother like this, she knew he really liked Sora but she was with Matt. She decided not to let this bother her, though, and put on a smile, "All right, guys, lets head in before someone else takes our seats!"

The rest of the group nodded and headed inside.

            ~                        ~                        ~

"I turn around, and see you behind me…" Matt's voice was heard booming over the stereo. The digidestined group were either singing along or moving along with the beat. Most of the people wished Davis wasn't singing along, though. They had all brought their Digimon and had them kept in their bags so no one would notice them. (*AN: in this version, not everyone had Digimon like in the end of the second series.)Everyone was really having a good time and were forgetting all their troubles when debris from the dome of the stadium started to fall. Murmurs arose from the audience and worry soon filled the air. A screeching noise soon followed the and panic washed over the crowd. People started to head for the exit which only caused chaos. 

The digidestined all grabbed their digivices to see what was happening, expecting a Digimon to show up, but no Digimon appeared. The ceilings of the stadium was really starting to look dangerous and the digidestined decided to flee the place as well. Once outside, it took some time to find each other, but they finally found everyone. 

"Is everyone all right?" Matt called over the noise. He got shouts of "yes" for answers. 

"What's going on?" T.K yelled as loud as he could.

"I have no clue!" Tai yelled back just as a beeping sound was heard coming from their digivices. Everyone instinctively grabbed their digivice and a blinding flash filled the sky. The digidestined were engulfed by the light and then, just disappeared. 

                            -End Chapter One-

O.K., there you have it. The first chapter, what awaits them in the next? Keep reading to find out! Onto chapter two!

Comments? Questions? …Constructive criticism? 

E-mail me! atà Dithy_kin@hotmail.com


	2. Mon vs. Mon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Pokemon, or any other animes featured in this fanfic. So if you try to sue me, I will point this disclaimer out, and you will loose.J**

**Chapter Two: _Mon vs. Mon_**

"Pikachu!!! Where are you running to?" A voice called out after the small running electric mouse.

"Oh, please, Ash! We've been on our feet all day! Pikachu will return and I need rest!" An orange haired, young girl said sounding very exhausted. 

"But Misty," Ash argued, "it could be another Pokemon! It could be injured! I have to go check it out. You don't have to come if you don't want to, though."

"Well fine! The I won't come!" 

"You coming, Brock?" Asked Ash.

"Sure." Brock answered. 

Misty watched their backs as they both ran in the direction of where Pikachu went. "H-hey! Wait for me!"  She called after them and ran to catch up.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Elsewhere, a bunch of confused kids were waking up to a strange new place.

"Ugh…my head hurts…uh, where am I?" Tai asked out load to no one in particular. He looked around to see the other digidestined slowly waking up around him, "You guys all right?"

"If you're idea of all right is a bunch of bruises and a big headache." T.K. said rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe we should let our Digimon out of our bags? I think they are probably suffocating in there by now." Kari suggested as the others nodded and let their Digimon out of their bags.

"Uh, does anyone have a clue as to where we are?" Sora asked.

"By the looks of it, it looks nothing like Odiva…in fact, it doesn't even look like anywhere in Japan." Izzy said looking around wonderingly.

"Oh, great," Joe said and sighed, "We were in the middle of a nice, relaxing, fun concert but, of course, with our luck, we end up in the middle of-"

"Hey!!" They all turn in surprise to see a kid running towards them with dark black hair and red eyes.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu emerges from a nearby bush and jumps onto Ash's arm to climb up to the top of his head.

"Hey there, Pikachu!" Ash says glad to see his buddy back safe. Misty and Brock then catch up to Ash panting.

"Is that a…digimon?" T.K. wonder out load looking at the strange creature.

"Huh? Who are all of you? I'm Ash and this is Misty and Brock." Ash says pointing to his exhausted friends.

Kari decides to take care of all the introductions for the digidestined, "Well, this is my brother Tai, that's Sora, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Matt, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and my name is Kari." She says and then lets out a big breath.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Ash said.

Brock slid up to Kari to say, "Hey, you're kinda cute, kinda young, but-" Misty got a firm grip on Brock's ear and dragged him away. "We don't need you being you, Brock." Misty said firmly. 

Ash glances at the Digimon, "Hey, I've never seen those Pokemon before!"

"What-mon?"

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and tried to analyze the Digimon, "…" Ash looks at his pokedex strangely, "Huh? No response from dexter?"

Izzy, being as curious as he is, walks over to Pikachu and looks him over. "Pika…" pikachu said in a warning tone. 

"Hmm…" Izzy said and tried to look up Pikachu on his labtop(I know it's weird, but he has it with him!). After not being able to find any data, he decides to experiment. He pokes Pikachu right in the cheek, big mistake. An electric shocks zaps him and Ash who was about to warn Izzy.

"Bad…idea…" Izzy says then collapses.

"Hey, is that an evil Digimon?" Cody asks wide eyed.

 "A…Digimon? No, it's a Pikachu and he's my best friend!" Ash says looking insulted.

"Pika-_chu?" Kari inquires, "I thoguh all Digimon's names ended in 'mon'"._

"Why do you keep calling them 'digi'-mon?! They are Po-ke-mon!" Misty practically yells out, becoming obviously impatient with the lot. 

T.K. steps forward and tries to clear things up, "Let me get this straight; to you, monsters are called 'Pokemon', but to us, it's 'Digimon'?"

"Uhh…" Ash says dumbfounded.

"I think I finally figured it out!" Izzy remarks, "When our digivices started to beep, they were taking us to a whole new dimension! It seems that here, the digimon equivalent are what these people call Pokemon."

"Uhh…" Ash again.

"Well, that's perfect, except one thing, HOW DO WE GET BACK HOME?!" Yolei yells.

Davis rubs his ear where Yolei had just screamed into, "Yolei! I don't care if you want to go home, you don't have to yell in my ear!!" Davis and Yolei start a glaring contest.

"Oh, brother…" Kari mutters.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Hiding in a nearby bush, a group of three was silently spying on the group of kids.

"Well, look at the twerp! He's made quite a bunch of new friends this time." The woman with long red hair remarked.

"What interests me more is the strange looking Pokemon the twerp's friends have." The Meowth said with a greedy grin.

"Are you sure those are Pokemon?" The man with the blue hair halfway down his neck wondered, "They don't look like any I know…"

"Exactly why they must be worth a fortune, they have to be extremely rare!" Jesse said with an excited tone easily recognizable in her voice.

"I say we got get 'em."

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

After a lot of explaining, the digidestined and the three Pokemon trainers are able to tell both of their stories. Both groups are very intrigued about each other's experiences.

"That's a really interesting story!" Ash comments.

"Ya but becoming a Pokemon master also sounds really cool!" T.K. says, "Not to mention you don't have to worry about saving the world."

"I wouldn't say that…" Misty says then trails off.

"The digidestined group wonder about that but decide to dismiss it. Yolei glances from Ash to the other two accompanying him, "So why are you guys traveling with Ash?" She questions.

"Well," Misty starts, "Brock's here because he wanted to go traveling around the world to become the greatest Pokemon breeder. As for me, I'm here because…YOU STILL OWE ME A BIKE ASH KETCHUM!!!" Misty yelled changing from a conversation with the digidestined to yelling at Ash.

"You guys sure seem to fight a lot." Kari says about Ash and Misty, "Just like Yolei and Davis."

"You know, I heard that people fight with each other if they like one another!" Matt said jokingly. The reactions, however, didn't take it that way.

Misty and Ash started blushing and yelled at the exact same moment, "NO WE DON'T!"

Yolei turned red with anger and blurted out, "I. Don't. Like. DAVIS! I like cute guys, like…Michael…ya, oh, and that guy who went to my camp last summer…oh, and Ken's pretty cute…" By the end of the rant, Matt had fallen over from being yelled at in the ear.

Tai walks over to Matt and taps him with his foot, "Uh, you O.K. there?"

"Wait," Davis said with a thoughtful look on his face, "all this time I've just been wasting my time with Yolei when I really should have been fighting with Kari!?"

Most of the others can't help but laugh at him except for Matt who seemed to be unconscious and Yolei who had sat down to start pouting. There entertainment was ruined when a familiar tune was heard.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people-"

"Uh, what's up with them?" T.K. asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sweatdrops appear on the three who sadly do know what is going on. "Never mind…" Ash says breathlessly.

"Hey!" Jesse yelled, "You're not listening to our motto!"

"That was a motto?" Tai wondered out load, "I thought it was a scene from the circus!"

"Why you…! We worked hard to some up with that!" James yelled in an almost pouting voice.

"Never mind the motto!" Meowth called out, "Lets go grab those Pokemon!" Meowth emerged from behind a few trees in a giant robot that looked sort of like a metallic cat. It had large arms that reached out from the stomach and grabbed the Digimon and Pokemon.

"Hey, you guys can't take them!" Matt yelled at Team rocket.

Jesse laughed her trademark annoying laugh, "Just try and stop us!" 

"Go Wheezing!"

"Go Arbock!"

"Wow! Did you guys see that? They just popped out of nowhere!" Davis said with a lit up face.

"Um, is it just me or is that kid really dense?" Jesse questioned dryly.

"HEY!!"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled as Pikachu ran forward to let out a burst of lightning which zapped Wheezing and Arbock; they both fell over with steam coming off of them.

"Oh no!" James yelled in his whinny voice, "Don't tell me we lost again!"

"Don't worry," Jesse said with a grin, "They haven't seen our secret weapon!"

"And that would be?"

Meowth chuckled and then pressed a button, "Get a load of THIS!" Powder sprayed out of the robot and washed over the Pokemon and Digimon. Struggle as they may, they were all fully paralyzed.

"That was a good plan!" James said with a wide grin.

"I can't…move!" Gabumon yelled.

"Help me, T.K.!" Patamon shrieked.

"D-did you just hear that?" Jesse wondered.

"I did! Those Pokemon just spoke!" James said, bewildered.

"Hey, I thought I was the only Pokemon that could talk like humans." Meowth said, sounding almost hurt.

"That's because they are Digimon." T.K. stated matter-o-factly.

"What-mon?" Jesse asked.

"O.K., that's it!" Davis shouted, fed up with all of this, "Veemon, time to Digivolve!"

Insert funky background with transformation thingy HERE

"Ready!" Exveemon said, able to move again.

"Hah! I knew it!" Davis said proudly.

The other digidestined got sweatdrops, "Why didn't we…think of that?" Sora wondered.

"It just…evolved!" James said, not sure whether to be excited or scared.

"Uh, that's _digivolved." T.K. said dryly._

"O.K., what is up with those kid and their Pokemon?" Jesse openly wondered exasperatingly.

"Hello?? I said they were Digimon!" T.K. said, again.

"Relax, I still got one more trick up my sleeve…" Before Meowth could show them what it was, a familiar beeping sound was heard again. The digidestined looked at their digivices once again and the sky filled with light; they had disappeared once again.

"What's going ooonnn…." Misty's scream faded as the left another dimension.

                                          -End Chapter Two-

Phew, O.K., that takes care of the boring chapters.(Ya, I'll admit those aren't the best, but trust me! It gets much better!) Next the real plot starts to get shown…what awaits our dimension traveling group? Keep reading to find out!^-~

Comments? Questions?…You wanna be my new best friend?

E-mail me!! atà dithy_kin@hotmail.com


	3. The Epidemic of the Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Simple: Claim I do not =Disclaim =I don't own any of this except my own ideas expressed through the things I do not own.******

**Chapter 3: _The Epidemic of the Prophecy_**

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

"That's it, Yolei!" Davis boomed, "If you scream in my ear one more time…"

"What's wrong, Yolei?" Kari asked sympathetically.

"Over there!" Yolei said pointing with wide eyes. Everyone follows her arm to see…a dragon?!

"Am I the only one that finds that creepy?" Joe wondered.

"Well, I don't think it sees us, so we should probably be all right…for now." Ken added as an afterthought. "but I wouldn't bring any attention on us."

"So is anyone here going to tell me what is going on?" Misty asked impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"Huh? Why are you still here?" Davis asked glancing over at Misty.

"Oh, so now you want to get rid of us?!" Misty yelled, "Well, I don't know where here is, so it would be pretty hard to know how I got here!"

"What are you people doing here?" A mysterious voice called out to them. A young man ran towards them with raven hair covering his face. He was a handsome man in a red top and beige pants. "Don't you see the dragon? If you don't get out of here, me might kill you!"

"Who are you?" Ash asked saying the question everyone else was wondering.

"Hm? My name is Van de Fanel, King of Fanelia." 

"Fanelia? O.K., now I know we're a long way from home…" Kari muttered.

"Hi, I'm Yolei!" The purple haired girl said running up to shake his hands. "Ooo, I hope you're single, cause you know, you're very cute!" (Hey, someone had to hit on Van, why not Yolei?)

"Uuuh…well, actually…" Van's cheeks were starting to color a deep red. "Oh, you guys really need to leave here now; it's not safe out here. Come, I'll take you to my castle." He nodded in the direction he was heading in as the others decided to follow.

Yolei slid up to Kari and whispered, "Wow, first we meet the cutest guy and now we're going to his castle! This dimension traveling thing kicks BUTT!" 

Kari smiled, "You're right, but I wouldn't mention it to Davis, he'll explode if there's anyone else he has to compete with." Kari and Yolei share in a giggle together.

Davis looked over his shoulder at the two girls with a clueless expression on his face, "Hey, Ken, what do you suppose they are laughing at that is so funny?" 

"Who knows?" Was all Ken's answer.

Tai, who had heard both sides of the story, smiled to himself. He then looked behind him and noticed something he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before, "Oh no, I just noticed!" He called out for everyone to hear, "Some of the people are missing!" Matt glanced over his shoulder and saw this also and added, "You're right!"

Kari took a look also and went over who was missing, "I don't see Izzy, or Joe…or Cody or Sora!" 

"Hey, Brock's not here either!" Misty said.

"Or James and Meowth!"

"AAHH!!" Misty fell over in surprise when she realized Jesse had been standing beside her this whole time.

"Of course!" T.K. exclaimed, "Some of the others must still be in the Pokemon world! When I glanced at Cody's digivice I noticed that his was glowing or shaking at all. They must have not been sent…but why us and not them?"

Van, totally clueless to what was going on and getting more confused by he minute, tried to straighten things out a bit, "Are you people from the Mystique Moon?"

"Where?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," Van tried to think of what Hitomi always called the Mystique Moon, "Are you people from…Earth?"

"Well, we technically are, but not like how you think we are." Tai said.

Van ignored the last part of the sentence and asked, "Do you know a Hitomi Kenzaki?"

"No-"

"Van-Sama!!!"

Everyone turned in surprise when a neko-girl ran straight up to Van and practically tackled him to the ground.

"Merle?" Van said, half surprised to see her, and half glad.

"Am I the only one who sees a girl that looks like a cat at the same time?" Yolei wondered with her eyes practically bulging out of her head. The others shook their heads with their jaws practically to the ground and speechless at the moment.

Merle ignored the strangers and, still holding onto Van's arm, excitedly blurted out, "Van-Sama, you'll never believe who just arrived outside of the castle! And so suddenly!"

Van's face lit up ore bright than it had ever been, "Is it-"

"That's right! Hitomi's returned! Isn't that just so great, Van-Sama??" Merle said with her feet bouncing before Van had a chance to get a full sentence in.

"I guess they've forgot we're hear already." Davis commented rather rudely.

Merle finally seemed to notice the odd group of people for the first time, "Who are all of you? What are you doing here? You better not be making trouble for Van-Sama!" She waited for them to answer back but when they just stood watching her with clueless expressions on their faces she continued speaking, "What is with all of you weird people?"

Yolei, finally snapping out of her trance, said, "Hey, who are you calling weird?" She was about to start giving the neko-girl a piece of her mind when Merle came over and started to sniff her.

"Your clothes are a lot like Hitomi's…Are you from the Mystique Moon as well?" Merle asked with her head tilted to one side.

"Well, if you mean Earth, then yes?" Tai answered unsure if that was the right answer.

"Then you should meet Hitomi! Or do you already know her?" Merle asked, "Oh, never mind, come on!" Merle ran off towards the castle before anyone could say anything else for answer.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Back in the Pokemon world…

"Where are Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K., Davis, Ken, and Yolei?!"

"Where are Misty and Ash?"

"Pika!"

"And where's Jesse??"

"O.K., calm down," Izzy said motioning everyone to calm down with his hands, "They are probably just in another dimension."

"Say what, kid?" Meowth asked.

"Well," Izzy started to explain to them, "We're not from the dimension, we're from another dimension where Digimon are the equivalent to what you know as Pokemon. We've somehow come tot his new world against our will. Our friends and yours are probably just in another new dimension."

"O…K." James said unsure of half of what Izzy was getting at. "So how do we get them back?"

"Hey, I've only figured that much out yet! Give me a break, would ya?" Izzy continued to rummage around on his laptop to somehow find an answer to everyone's question.

"I just know Jesse's going to kill me when she finally gets back…!"

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

"Wow, not that is one cool looking castle!" Davis exclaimed as the castle came into clear view a few minutes after running behind Merle to stay with her.

"VAN!!!" A girl with short brown hair that looked just about the same age as Van ran as fast as her legs would carry her into Van's welcoming arms. Van's arms wrapped tightly around her and color painted both of their cheeks.

The next five minutes the digidestined stand around uncomfortably waiting for the "special" hug to end and watching to two stand there…not moving…not even breathing…O.K., you need to breathe to live. They both needed to stop to take in deep breaths, finishing their first moment back together in almost a year.

The two fall out of each other's arms with red cheeks and then Hitomi finally noticed the digidestined standing around waiting for them to do…anything.

"Hm? Are you people from Earth as well?" Hitomi questioned looking them all over.

"Yup," T.K. answered, "Are you Hitomi by any chance?"

Hitomi nodded, "How did you know who I was, though?"

"Since we've got here, you're the only thing anyone has mentioned!" Davis blurted out.

Hitomi blushed again as Van turned to her to say, "These people claim to be from a different dimension." He said after being told this on their way tot he castle.

"Yes…that's what I thought, actually." Hitomi said and then seemed to look inwardly, "I had…a vision…recently and I saw people, not from Gaea, or my Earth, coming here and it felt that something very important would come out of this one day. I barely even seemed to think about it before I found my self on the way here, to Gaea. Although, I a happy to have an excuse to come here again to see you." Hitomi said adding a smile for Van and Merle.

"We missed you too, Hitomi!" Merle exclaimed and gave Hitomi a warm hug.

Hitomi smiled at Merle and then turned back to the digidestined, "You all want to know how to get back to your own world, don't you?"

"Yes!" Kari said, "How did you know, though?"

"Well, like I said, I had a vision…and, um,…" Hitomi was about to say more when a wave of dizziness washed over her and she started to sway very noticeably.

"Hitomi? Are you all right??" Van pressed sounding very worried right as Hitomi collapsed and Van caught her and felt her forehead almost instinctively. "She…has a fever!?" Van said more loud than needed and sounding more surprised than anything at the moment.

"What is going on?" T.K. asked. He saw Kari sway right in the corner of his eyes a second before she collapsed as well and he only had a second's notice to catch her before she hit the ground. He felt her forehead, and like Hitomi, she also had a high fever.

Davis shot a glare at T.K. but was cut off when Yolei fell right into his arms, unconscious and with a fever like the other two girls. "Ugh…" His face started to green and  he looked about ready to be sick.

"Oh, not you too, Davis!" Tai said ready to stop Davis from falling and dropping Yolei.

"No!" Davis answered, "It's just…Yolei…" He was cut off again as another one of the girls collapsed. Misty fell over, and Ash, being a little too dense for anyone's good, didn't catch her and let her fall on her back.

"Wait a second," Matt said, "How come only the girls are getting sick?"

"Well, with the exception of Jesse," Ash pointed out, "but she's not much of a woman."

"Hey!!" Jesse yelled, "How dare you say that about me! I'm, …uh, erk…gonna collapse…" Jesse did as she said and fell over into the two nearest sets of arms, Tai and Matt's. They both freak out and drop her, her having eyes as swirls at the moment.

"Follow me!" Van called to all the people, "There are beds inside the castle where we can treat all of them!" Right as Van finished saying that, Merle fainted as well and Van had to find a way to carry the two girls at the same time. He ran as fast as he could into the castle and was followed in by T.K., holding Kari more easily than Van. Davis followed next, reluctantly carrying Yolei and wishing he wasn't. Then Ash, who finally got the clue to carry Misty with help of Ken. And behind them, in last, was Tai and Matt carrying Jesse in because they knew it was just wrong to leave Jesse sick and dying. (Damn those moral values!)

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Once everyone had gotten inside and had a bed who needed it, people had a chance to take a breath and try to straighten things out. 

"What is going on?!" Matt yelled as the same phrase was heard for about the tenth time already.

"I don't know…but…" Tai looked down at the ground with worry painted across his face before shaking his head and continuing, "…not again."

"Again?" Ash wondered looking at Tai.

"Yes," T.K. answered for Tai, "When Kari was little, she nearly died from a fever and needed to go to the hospital. The same thing happened again when we were stuck in the digiworld once. Both times Tai blames himself for what happened to her."

Van, having given little thought to the past story, took one worried look at Hitomi and said with a heavy voice, "What's bugging me the most is why it is just the girls who are affected by whatever this is and none of us." Van let out a sigh, "There has to be an explanation for this and I don't think we'll like what it is."

With a frown on Matt's face, he pointed something out, "You'd think they would have woken up by now, though…" As if on cue from what Matt just said, Hitomi started to stir and wake up. 

Van, obviously the first to notice, was right by her side in an instant, "Hitomi! Are you all right? How are you feeling?"

Hitomi looked around confused for a few seconds, unsure of where she was, then she started to regain her proper mind. She focused on the man with raven colored hair and finally his face registered in her mind. "…Van!!! It's coming!" She screamed in a tone full of worry to match the look on her face at the moment.

After getting over her last remark, Van took Hitomi's shoulders and shook her slightly, "What is it, Hitomi? What's coming? Are you feeling all right?" Hitomi's only response was for eyes to roll up into her head and her to fall unconscious once again. Van couldn't stop tears from swelling in his eyes, but he could stop himself from all out crying, "Hitomi!!?" 

"What's coming?" T.K. asked sounding very unsure and doubtful anyone else would have a clue.

"I…don't know…" Van had his hand out shaking in front of him, he couldn't believe what had happened so far this day and it was all starting to catch up with him.

"Hey, where are Davis, Ken, and Ash?" Matt asked having just noticed this for the first time in all the rush.

Van, glad to have the excuse to take his mind off all this for a second, answered, "I sent the three to go get water for towels on their foreheads…they should be back by now."

That's when they heard a clatter rise from outside the room they were in followed by Davis yelling, "Ken! You just spilled water on my shoe!"

"Oh, gomen, Davis." Ken said apologetically.

"Ack, Ken! You just spilled water on my other shoe, now!"

"Uh, it wasn't me that time."

"Oops, that was me, gomen!" Ash apologized. Water dripped onto Ash's shoe and the cold water instantly seeped through to his socks, "Hey, you didn't need to get back at me, Davis!"

"Oh, it was me that time…" Ken mumbled.

The three finally stumble into the room where the others were to find sweatdrops on all the people in the room except the unconscious ones. 

"We got the water!" Davis yelled triumphantly with the bucket half raised, or at least as high as his weak arms could raise it. A few more sweatdrops appeared but they had to put cloths on the girls' foreheads. The temperature change on their foreheads seemed to awaken Kari and Yolei and they both instantly sat up at the same time and said simultaneously, "It's coming."

"Oh no, that again?" T.K. said almost dryly.

"Again?" Ken wondered, having been absent from before.

"Hitomi said the same thing before she fell back unconscious again." Tai said almost too simply.

"What's going on?" Yolei wondered looking around the room.

"Maybe you should tell us that!" Davis yelled right at her.

"Huh? Hey, I just woke up here!" Yolei yelled back.

"Ya, I know, like a minute ago."

"No…just a second ago!"

"No, you said that whole creepy 'It's coming' thing after waking up a _minute ago."_

"What? The first thing I said was 'What's going on?', not whatever you just said!"

"But…"

"What's going on?" Kari asked looking around the room.

"Oh, not all this again!" T.K. said exasperated. "This is getting too confusing."

"And creepy!" Davis added.

"It's coming." 

"Aahhh!!" Davis nearly jumped four feet into the air as Misty, Merle, and Jesse all woke up and said the "famous" phrase simultaneously as well.

"Augh, where am I?" Jesse looked around the room and spotted Misty and Ash, "Oh, it's just the twerp and twerpette." 

"Hey, you're not much better yourself!" Misty insulted back.

Merle looked around the room, sniffing the air and then rested her eyes on Van-Sama; she leaped out from her bed to tackle him, "Oh, Van-Sama, I had the scariest dream just now! But it's over and you're here so I'm O.K. now." Merle said and finished with a smile.

"Merle! Do you remember what the dream was?" Van asked hoping she could answer some of the questions puzzling everyone.

"Hey, you know what? I actually don't remember any of it!" Merle said innocently.

"So now everyone has woken up, this is better, isn't it?" Davis wondered looking around the room at everyone.

"You've forgotten Hitomi." Van said almost harshly, "She's still asleep, she woke up before, but now I think she has gotten worse. Hitomi's always been…different…that way." Van looked down at the woman who had stolen his heart and took her hand into his, "She has to wake up…"

Everyone was starting to feel uncomfortable after what Van had just said and Yolei decided to lighten the mood a bit, "Hey, Kari? Did I really say that creepy thing?"

Kari shrugged, "I don't know, did I?" Yolei shrugged back at her.

"Oh, this is just great," Misty said starting on a rant, "I always get myself into these messes. Ash said I didn't have to follow, but of course, being as dumb as I am, I  followed. And now all this, how does this always happen."

"You can stop talking anytime now, Misty." Ash said dryly at the red-head.

"Be quiet, Ask Ketchum!"

Kari took her attention away from the two fighting and got up to stretch her legs. She walked over to Hitomi, and seeing the deep frown on Van's face, she placed her hand on Hitomi's forehead. She swiftly took it away as her hand felt as if it had just caught fire. Her head flashed with an image she couldn't make out because it had disappeared just as quickly as it had come. 

A moment later, Hitomi woke up gasping for air. Once her breathing settled down, she found Van and immediately wrapped her arms around him for comfort. "Oh, Van…!!" Sobs started to escape her as she buried her face into Van's arm.

"Hitomi, it's O.K. now." Van said, trying to comfort her. 

Hitomi shook her head and said, "Phase 1 is complete, it's coming."

                                             -End Chapter 3-

Heh, scared yet? Well, probably not, but anyway, now you're starting to see what my stories all about! ^-~ And as the plot thickens I'd just like to mention one thing—Comic reliefs are the best! Ah, comic reliefs…ahem, anyway, next chapter^-^;; 

Comments? Questions? …You had nightmares caused by my fic and want to creep me out by telling them to me? 

E-mail me!!! atà dithy_kin@hotmail.com


	4. An Unexpected Reunion

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to right this again? O.K., O.K., I do not own Digimon, Pokemon, Escaflowne, etc., etc. Don't sue. Period.******

**Chapter 4: _An Unexpected Reunion_**

Davis slowly woke up in another new dimension with a pounding head. His eyes opened up to see the sky above him, meaning he was lying on his back. The thing that was sticking out in his mind at the moment, though, was what happened after Hitomi woke up. After she quoted whatever that was, and they were taken to that strange white place again, a voice spoke to all of them. It was a strange voice, trying to describe it seemed almost impossible; it was like the voice of something that didn't really exist, as impossible as that could be. But the words it said were clear, "You have been tested, judged, and now the chosen have been decided. Prepare for more phases." Whatever that meant, Davis could not figure out. 

He slowly raised his head to look for his friends, who he was pretty sure came with him, but that was not who he saw first. 

"O.K., we don't know who any of these people are, can we go now?"

"We can't just leave them, they look hurt!" A girl with light brown hair and green eyes argued.

Davis slowly tried to get up to get a better look around him, which got the two kids' attention. The girl saw him and said, "See? Doesn't he look hurt to you?"

"Oh, great," The boy accompanying the girl said dryly, "There goes our dat-er, outing together as friends!" He said with color filling his cheeks.

"Here, I'll help you up! My name's Sakura." The girl,  Sakura, said and took Davis's hand to help him up. The others started to stir once Davis was on his feet and Sakura jumped to each person to help them up. While she was doing so, Davis looked at all his friends to see if everyone was here or not. He spotted Kari, Tai, T.K., and Yolei. He nearly stomped his foot on the ground because Yolei was still here and his best friend wasn't.

"Thanks for helping me up," T.K. said to Sakura, "but, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

Now that Sakura had helped each person up, she was able to introduce herself properly, "My name's Sakura, and the guy leaning on the tree over there is Syaoran." She said pointing to the dark haired boy. 

Yolei tugged on Kari's arm and said, "Is it just me, or have all the guys we've met really cute?" She took a quick glance at Ash, "Oh, never mind." Luckily, neither of the two boys were in ear shot to hear this.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are all from another dimension, ne?" Sakura questioned.

The group face faults from Sakura's knowledge. T.K., the first to regain himself, says, "We are, actually, but how did you know?"

"Just be thankful we don't have to explain it again, T.J.!" Davis yelled.

"That's T._K."_

"Well," Sakura said starting to explaining how she knew this, "I've been having this dream recently every night for the past week or so; it was very dark and I'm not sure what really was happening throughout the dream, but one thing was clear to me; it's coming."

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" Ash asked, even though he knew the truth.

"She just said what you thought she said." Misty confirmed.

Van stepped forward and asked Sakura, "Do you know what 'it' is?" 

"I'm sorry, it don't know what's coming at all…all I know is that it definitely won't be a good thing." Sakura replied sadly. She took a quick glance behind Van and then did a double take at the person standing behind him, Hitomi.

"It's you!"

"It's you!"

The two young women instantly recognized each other, much to everyone's surprise as well as their own. 

"You are the one who was in my dream!"

"You are the one who was in my vision!"

The two of them started to discuss what was in their viewing over each other. The other's just looked on clueless, hoping to get some answers. Syaoran wondered why Sakura hadn't mentioned this vision to him before, though.

Sakura was about to say something else when she started to sway and then fell over into Syaoran's conveniently placed arms; Syaoran's face turned red instantly. 

"That's it, if she has a fever…" Davis started.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow but decided it was a good idea to feel her forehead anyway. It felt at a normal temperature, much to all the other's relief. "Why did you as if she had a fever anyway?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Tai said truthfully.

Syaoran continued to raise his eyebrow but remembered Sakura was in his arms and placed her down on a nearby bench where she could rest for a minute. Syaoran knew Sakura well enough to know how easily the girl seemed to loose all her energy.

While they waited for Sakura to re-cooperate, they all had a chance to tell each other about the worlds where they came from. They all listened intently on what everyone had to say.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Back in the Pokemon world…

"Hm…no, no, I don't know how to get them back." The people all gathered around Izzy at the moment fell over with sweatdrops.

"You have bee sitting at that computer for _3 HOURS and you haven't figured anything out that whole time?" Brock all but yelled at Izzy._

"Well…no, actually."

"Great, I bet the others are all having much better luck than we are having. They probably have been sent back to our world as well." Sora said impatiently.

"Well getting mad about it isn't going to bring them back." Izzy stated.

"And neither will you." Joe added dryly.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Back in the Card Captor world…

Sakura took a long yawn and then sat up on the bench rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around at the group, confused, for a second before remembering who they were.

Syaoran face lit up and he almost smiled, although for him, it probably was a smile, "Sakura, you're finally awake!" He said a little too enthusiastically.

Sakura giggled, "Whose the one felling bad, Syaoran? Me or you?" Syaoran blush once again from that comment.

"It's very interesting, Card Captoring, I mean." Kari said to Sakura. The brown haired girl smiled and nodded to Kari.

A beeping was heard from the digidestined's digivices once again and they picked them up to look at them. The whiteness surrounded them once again. 

"Here we go again!…" Davis yelled as they all left this world to head to another dimension.

                                          -End Chapter 4-

Ya, pretty short chapter. Well, there wasn't that much that could happen there. By the way, the time that it is taking place in the CC world is somewhere in the second series, but Sakura also has all her cards changed to Sakura Cards…so…it's at the end? But Syaoran hasn't told her he loved her, so it isn't? But it is at the same time…Right, it's at the end of the second series but Syaoran hasn't told Sakura he loves her. There. Now, onto chapter 5!

Comments? Questions? …You want to challenge me to a duel to the death?

E-mail me! atà dithy_kin@hotmail.com


	5. Phase Two Showers Bring Phase Three Flow...

**Disclaimer: Here we go again…I. Do. NOT. Own. Any. Of. These. Shows. Period. **

**Chapter Five: _Phase Two Showers Bring Phase Three Flowers_**

"Ow." Davis said as they all landed on the ground of another dimension. He got up and shook his head then said, "O.K., now where are we?"

"I dunno," Kari answered truthfully, "but wherever it is, it look quite similar to our world."

"You're right, oh, except for that." T.K. said pointing to an area not far off from where they were to see…girls fighting _something in miniskirts?!?!?!? (Yes, that's right, they are in the Sailor Moon world, what fanfic would be complete without going here? Oh, I know, this one) Beep, beep Their digivices started to beep once again and they were taken to another new dimension._

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

They all seem to fall out from the sky onto one another forming one big pile of annoyed people.

"Ow!" 

"You're crushing my ankle!"

"Um, Kari? Is that your hand…"

"NO, Davis, it's mine!"

"Ugh, not yours, T.P.!"

"Would you all get off of me??"

"I'm trying!"

"I am going to KILL someone…"

"Can't…breathe…"

Two minutes later, the group finally gets themselves straightened out. They think the worse of this world is over until they look in front of them and see huge robotic-like machines fighting each other. 

"What the hell is that??" Tai said with eyes wide open.

"Is that…a Gaymelith?" Hitomi wondered and looked at Van to see if he knew.

"No, or at least no model that I have ever seen." Van said eyeing the machines in front of him.

A mysterious young man way up in the cockpit of the "machine" eyed the group standing in the middle of the battle field suspiciously. Their clothes suggested they were not from around here, and they looked very out of place. He wondered what those people were doing and if they had any clue how much danger they were in at the moment, then dismissed them. They were not important to this mission and would only get in the way.

Unfortunately, one of his comrades thought differently about the matter. A voice was heard over the young man's speaker, "Heero! I know you see those people, I can't help them right now, I'm too busy. Go get them away from here, or warn them, at the least." 

Heero reluctantly moved his Gundam in the direction of the strange group of people and called out to them, "I don't know who any of you people are, and don't care, but if you wish to live, I suggest you leave here right away." He said in a cold voice. Quatre sometimes got his priorities mixed up. He moved back to the important thing, the battle he was in the middle of.

The group had no clue who this person was, but decided to take his advice any way. They took shelter behind a partly broken building a few feet away. They watched the battle until three more suits similar to the one that yelled at them appeared in the battle to help the first two out. One shot from one of the Gundam's suits took out a whole line of mobile dolls. The out of place looked on in amazement.

"The cavalries here!" A new voice shouted from one of the newly arrived Gundam pilots.

A mere few more minutes of battle and it was over. Or at least that's what it looked like. The group from other worlds still had no idea what was going on. 

"I didn't need any of your help." Heero told the other pilots as he exited from his Gundam. The other's did the same and soon were all standing on the ground. The other group became really surprised by what they saw. They were expecting aged people much older than they were, not boys the same age as them. 

"Oh, sure you didn't need any help at all, you had all those hundreds of dolls right in your control." One of the pilots with a long braid yelled at Heero sarcastically. Duo, along with the rest of his group, finally noticed the other people all looking at them curiously.

The one with blonde hair runs up to them and says, "What are you all doing here? And arriving in the middle of a mobile suit battle?" He said shaking his head, "Did you have any idea how unsafe that was?"

"Well," Kari said, "You may not believe it, but we are all from another dimension." She said and shrugged.

"Another dimension?" One of the pilots with thick bangs hanging over his face questioned.

"Yes, it's true, but it's kinda hard to explain." T.K. said and started to ponder on how to actually explain it.

When Kari saw they didn't understand what they were talking about, she decided to introduce everyone, instead, "Right, well, my name is Kari, that's T.K., Tai, Davis, Yolei, Ash, Misty, Hitomi, Van, Sakura, and Syaoran." She finishes and exhales a deep breath.

Quatre smiled at the group, "Nice to meet you all. My name is Quatre, that's Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei." Duo waved to the group but the other three just ignored them or stared at them.

Heero turns to walk away, figuring there was no reason to stay and listen to this group of kids, when a long pink limousine pulled up. He grimaced; he knew who would be coming out of that car. A girl with honey colored hair stepped out of the limo and rushed to where the group was. "I have found you again, Heero Yuy." 

Heero sighs quietly and continues to head away from the group. The people who still knew no more than his name raised eyebrows at why he would just walk away from this girl who just arrived. Sweatdrops formed on their heads and then rain started to fall to match the drops on their heads.

"Oh, how nice, it's raining, now." Misty said in a very dry and sarcastic tone. A particularly large drop of rain then fell right in front of the red-head and burnt a hole into the ground. "Why me!?"

"Is this supposed to happen?" Davis yelled over the thunder that was booming in the distance.

"Nope, this is new to me." Duo said eyeing the hole suspiciously. 

"I think maybe we should head under a roof." Quatre suggested as another drop of the deadly rain fell right in front of him, "A very large, sturdy roof."

The others nodded in agreement and followed him to the nearest building where they could take shelter in. Their moving soon turned into a fast running pace as the huge drops of rain fell more frequently. Sakura's foot gets caught and she falls over; Syaoran instantly runs back to her.

"My ankle, I don't know what did to it…but I don't think I can run the rest of the way." Sakura looks up tot he sky at the pouring rain and takes out a card and her staff. "Shield Card!" She yelled as a shield surrounded her and Syaoran to protect them from the rain. One of the drops hits the shield, but luckily it holds out; only Sakura was weakening quickly. Syaoran scooped her up and ran to where they rest of the group had claimed safety.

They all sat around inside the building worriedly while they could hear the drops falling on the roof. Some of the Gundam pilots went to take a look at the roof's condition. The sound of thunder and the flash of lightening became more frequent and noticeable in seconds. 

"H-hey, Kari?" Davis said moving closer to Kari, "If you're scared, you could hold my hand." He said shakily.

"No, it's O.K., I'm holding T.K.'s."

"Ugh, not his!"

Van wrapped his arms to comfort Hitomi who was obviously shaking and scared. She smiled at him, "Thanks, Van."

"You're not scared, are you, Misty?" Ash asked.

"No, of course not!" Misty yelled back, "Why would I be scared?" She finished in a shaky voice. 

"If you say so…"

The loudest boom of thunder yet sounded and Sakura all but leaped into Syaoran's lap. He instantly turned a really dark shade of red.

Heero was about to tell Relena to stop clinging to his arm but stopped himself when he glanced at the worried look on her face. He just tried to ignore her instead.

The four other pilots arrived back at where the rest of the group was to report on the roof's condition. Quatre, worry shown clearly across his face, stepped forward and said, "The roof…looks just about ready to collapse." His face looked even more pale than usual.

"We have to leave here!" Tai yelled tot he group.

"But we can't just leave here!" Kari pointed out, "It's just as bad, if not worse, out there!"

"Well maybe the roof isn't that bad and will hold until this, whatever this is, passes." Davis suggested as a loud crash was heard coming from the upstairs and parts of the ceiling started to rain on them.

"Uh, Sakura, before I saw you-"

"Way ahead of you," Sakura said interrupting Yolei as she once again pulled out her shield card and made her staff grow and put up a shield around the group.

"How long will this shield last?" Van yelled over all the noise around them.

"Not very long, I'm quite exhausted at the moment and won't be able to keep a shield this size around us for long at all."

"Now what do we do?" Davis said in a panic stricken voice.

Quatre looked over at his fellow pilots, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Do you think are Gundam's could survive this?" Trowa questioned.

Heero sniffed, "Wing Zero can survive a bit of bad weather and so can the rest of yours."

"Well, than that's our answer, but what about the rest of them?" Quatre wondered motioning his head to where the rest of the group was who barley even knew what a Gundam was.

"Well, I have an idea that just might work." Yolei said with a wide grin as some of the others got horrified looks on their faces.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Inside the Gundam's cockpit's…

"Ow, watch it with that elbow!"

"Well, you watch where you put that foot!"

"Ow, hey, that is my face."

"I'm so uncomfortable!"

"At least you have room to move in!"

"Will you all shut up?"

Yup, Yolei's bright idea was to fit everyone into the Gundam's cockpit. Sakura sat on a very red Syaoran's lap in Quatre's Gundam's cockpit and Davis sat on the other side. T.K. and Kari were doing the same as Sakura and Syaoran(Davis doesn't know!) and Tai sat on the other side of Trowa's Gundam's cockpit. Hitomi and Van sat on either side of a very pissed Wufei's; Misty and Ash sat on either side of Duo's Gundam's cockpit. An finally, Relena and Yolei fought over Heero's lap while he looked about ready to kill something, or someone; probably someone. 

Once they were all inside, the pilots tried to move their Gundams. It didn't work so well, though, the ones without seat belts were practically being thrown about the cockpits at the slightest move. The good news was that the Gundams seemed able to withstand the deadly rain. Unfortunately, the force of the rain wasn't nothing.

One exceptionally large drop of rain smacked into Quatre's Gundam and nearly made him fall over. A scream erupted from Sakura as Quatre thankfully got the Gundam up straight.  Once straightened out, Sakura was seated on Davis's lap instead of Syaoran's; more screaming was heard from that Gundam.

Heero saw this was going nowhere and turned to flight mode where he could find a safe area to land in as quickly as possible. Relena and Yolei were forced to take holds onto either side of Heero, although neither were complaining. 

As he disappeared, leaving the other pilots somewhat jealous, a drop of the deadly rain knocks straight into Wufei's Gundam which losses it's balance and hits Trowa's which falls over and hits Quatre's whose slides into Duo's which falls backwards.(Domino affect!)

"Let me be the first to say OW." Davis moaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up already, Davis!" Yolei yelled back impatiently.

Heero's Gundam then returned with good news, "It seems there is an open field which isn't touched by the rain at all and is not far from here."

The Gundam pilots hear this news and instantly follow Heero to this place, ignoring the complains from the rest of the group. They reached the clearing Heero mentioned in no time but were surprised at what they saw. The field was pure beauty. Everyone practically fell out of the cockpits and ran into the field. The grass was a healthy green and there were beautiful, colorful flowers everywhere. Possibly the most amazing part was that there wasn't even a cloud in the sky; the sun was shining down into the field making it warm and more than pleasant. The air was fresh and everyone gratefully inhaled it. This field felt and looked like magic, everyone was smiling. Yes, I mean everyone. Don't look at me like that, I mean _everyone! _

If the weather wasn't as magical as it was, some of the people might have stopped to wonder about it, but they didn't.

Heero was sitting in a patch of wild flowers when Relena approached him and gave him a flower she had picked. He took it almost too easily; he just didn't feel like being emotionless right then. Relena smiled so brightly Heero thought she would start to shine more brightly than the sun. He was actually about to say so when an odd tingly feeling washed over the two.

"Heero, did you just feel that?" Relena wondered in a tone that almost sounded worried, but turned into a giggle and a smile. Heero shook his head, he wasn't about to admit that he felt it too but he did smile back at the girl; something in her smile made him want to smile as well. A small voice in the back of his head yelled at him that what he was doing was nothing like the way he should act but he ignored it. 

Kari was sitting beside T.K. underneath a large willow tree in the shade, "Isn't this place the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" She asked with a smile.

T.K. smiled back, "Not the prettiest thing, only second." Kari's cheeks turned rosy as the tingly feeling washes over them as well. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, what was that?" Kari answered rising off the ground to take a quick look around the area.

"I'm not sure."

"Hey, Misty?"

"Yes, Ash?" The two Pokemon trainers were sitting among a patch of flowers and relaxing. Ash was looking down at a certain flower while Misty kept looking from him to the flowers and then back.

"I was just wondering something…" Ash started touching one of the petals on the flower.

"Nani?" Misty asked more intent on him than before, now.

"Oh…nothing, actually. Nothing…"

"Ash? What is it? Tell me."

"It's just…" Ash opened his mouth wide and looked straight at Misty's big blue eyes and changed his mind from what he was about to say, "Do you think Pikachu and Brock are still all right?"

"Oh, ya, sure…" Misty said and then frowned at some of the flowers.

Ash imitates Misty's reaction and then pulls the flower out of the ground that he had been looking at all this time, "Here, Misty, the orange on the petals reminds me of your hair and the blue on it reminds me of your eyes." Misty became speechless but took the flower all the same. The tingly feeling once again washed over the couple. They both decided to no mention the feeling tot he other, though.

While up in a cherry blossom tree, Syaoran, accompanied by Sakura, sat with one leg dangling over the side of the tree and the other brought to his chest.

Sakura sat more to the middle of the branch they were on and smiled at Syaoran, "Isn't this place so great? It's so pleasant after being in that "rain" and I can feel my strength coming back just being here."

Syaoran smiled back at her and nodded, his warm smile only made Sakura smile more. Yet again, the tingly feeling washed over the two.

"Eee!!" Sakura squealed, "Did you just feel that?"

Syaoran adjusted the position he was sitting in, "Yes, I did, but I doubt it was anything. Just relax, Sakura-Chan." Sakura was reluctant to let it go but Syaoran's smile got her to do so.

"I have missed you so much, Hitomi, and didn't know how I could continue without you. But now you're here and everything just seems so much better." Van said with both his hands holding Hitomi's. 

"Oh, Van, I felt the same way. That's more or less what got me to come here, though my vision did seem like a good excuse." Hitomi moved closer to Van until she could rest her head on his chest. "I never want to leave you again."

"I feel the same way, Hitomi." Van said, lightly stroking her hair, "I love you."

(…What? You're expecting the tingly feeling again? Well guess what? You're wrong!) 

Beep, Beep The digivices were set of once again and, very reluctant even though they couldn't do anything about it, were enveloped once again by the total whiteness. Once there, the digidestined saw their missed friends and went to meet up with each other when the same voice from before talked through the whiteness. It's voice, this time, sounded existent, at least more than before, but sounded so young that it could have belonged to a new born baby or even younger. It boomed in the emptiness, "Phase 2 is complete, phase 3 is beginning, and the chosen are in for a surprise!" It ended in a gleeful cackle and then the group disappeared from that place.

                                            -End Chapter 5-

Good, another chapter done and now all the animes that will be in this fic have been introduced. Now I can really get into my plot, or at least more than I could before…then again…never mind! Just keep reading to find out what happens next! 

Comments? Questions? …Reading this off a computer screen is giving you eye problems and want to sue?

E-mail me!! atà dithy_kin@hotmail.com


	6. Inside the Dreams of Friends

**Disclaimer: And once again, I don't own Digimon, I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Escaflowne, I don't own Card Captors, and I don't own Gundam Wing. Although, my ideas are my own, so get your own!**

**Chapter 6: _Inside the Dreams of Friends_**

At a park in the Heightenview Terrace area…

"WE'RE BACK!!!" Yolei screamed and jumped around.

"Back where?" Ash wondered looking around him to see if he recognized anything.

"Huh? What are the rest of you still doing here?" Yolei wondered glancing at all the people from the other dimensions.

"Oh, like we know." Misty said dryly and gave a quick glare to Yolei.

Ignoring Misty's remark, the digidestined who had been separated from each other met up again and exchanged welcome backs while all the others standing waiting to be remembered. Once Tai realized they were just standing there, he apologized and brought the point across that staying in a park with some people who obviously looked out of place wasn't the best idea.

"That's a good idea, but where are they going to go?" Matt asked.

"Easy,"  Kari said, "They are all welcome at our houses." Kari gave the people from her world a challenging glance, "Right, guys?" They all nodded to her and houses were given out for everyone to go to. Some people were reluctant to go with them but they really didn't have another choice.

Yolei eventually convinced Heero to go with her and Relena more than insisted on coming as well. Wufei went with Cody.(Have you ever noticed how alike those two are?? It's scary!) Syaoran and Sakura went with Davis while Hitomi and Van went with Kari and Tai. Duo joined T.K. and Quatre went with Ken. Trowa went with Matt, and finally, Misty and Ash went with Sora.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Yolei's House…

"Mom!!" Yolei called out, "I have some friends over who will be staying overnight. Hope you don't mind!" Without waiting to be answered back, she turned to her two guests and told them, "Follow me to the room where you will be staying."

"Gee, thanks for consulting me first, Yolei!" her mom called out to her but was ignored.

On her way to the guest room, hey siblings showed up, "Hey, Yolei," Her brother said, "Your friends keep getting weirder and weirder!" She stuck her tongue out at him and then kept walking. Heero, on the other hand, gave the fool a very thorough glare.

Yolei finally made it to the guest room and showed them in, "Here it is. There's only one bed, but it is pretty big. I hope you two don't mind."

Heero looked from the bed to the floor and then back at the bed. It actually wasn't a very big bed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Cody's house…

"Mother, Grandfather, this is Wufei. He's my new friend and I hope you don't mind if he stays here tonight." Cody said respectfully.

"Sure, any of your friends are welcome." His mom said and added a smile for Wufei which he ignored.

Wufei wasn't about to be disrespectful, though, "It's nice to meet you people." He said and added a bow.

"I hope you like prune juice!" Cody's grandfather said and pulled out a prune juice box and started slurping away. Wufei attempted not to get a disgusted look on his face.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Davis's house…

"Hello??? Anybody home?" Davis called out. 

"Only me!" June answered back.

"Oh, wonderful," Davis said sarcastically, "I have friends over and you had better leave us alone!"

"Oh, not some of your annoying friends again!" June rounded the corner to see Davis and his guests and jumped at the sight of Syaoran than pulled on Davis's arm to get him to follow her hopefully out of ear shot, "Who's the cutie?"

"Ugh, June! He's younger than you and he's not interested! Now just leave us alone!" Davis yelled at her while Syaoran's face started to get a bit red.

"Humph!" She sniffed and then folded her arms across her chest and watched as Davis led the other two away. Syaoran tried his best not to look at her while Sakura passed a glare at her on her way by.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Kari and Tai's house…

"Hey mom," Tai called to his mom who was seen with her head in the fridge, "These our some of our friends who'll be staying with us for some time. You don't mind, right?"

His mom took her head out of the fridge to look at the kids and smile, "Of course I don't, honey! This will give me a chance to try out some of my new recipes! I've been wanting to do something with me cheeses and radishes! Not too mention the spinach juice I want to make…" 

The four slowly made their way out of the kitchen trying not to be heard. Hitomi controlled the turning in her stomach and asked, "Was she really serious about those foods?"

"Actually, yes." Kari answered.

"Your best bet is to not eat anything she prepares, _trust me." Tai said and the other two just nodded._

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

A T.K.'s house…

"Hey mom!" T.K. yelled out and kicked off his shoes by the door.

"Hi there!" His mom answered from around the corner somewhere. Nancy entered the hallway to see a friend with T.K., "Oh, I didn't know we had company. Hello, and you would be…?"

"The names Duo Maxwell, nice to meet ya." Duo said and took T.K.'s mom's hand to shake.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Mom, he'll be staying here the night, I hope you don't mind." T.K. said and grabbed a glass of milk from his refrigerator.

"That's fine as long as you two don't keep me up! I've been working so hard I need a good night's sleep." Nancy said and stifled a yawn.

The two nodded and T.K. ran to his room followed by Duo. T.K. kicked a few of his clothes out of the way and scratched his head, "Uh, you can probably sleep on the couch if you can find it under this mess."

Duo looked at where the couch should be and shook his head, "I don't think it will ever be found again!" He joked and started laughing.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Ken's House…

"Mom! I'm home!" Ken walked through the door and called to his mom as she came rushing towards him with tears threatening to drip from her eyes.

"Ken, honey! I was so worried; you hadn't called for quite a while and I was afraid that…"

"You don't have to worry." Ken said stopping his Mom from bursting into tears. "I've just been busy with friends. Oh, I made another new friend, this is Quatre. He'll be sleeping over too, O.K.?" 

Tears started streaming from his mothers eyes but this time she cried for a different reason, "Oh, I'm so glad you're making so many new friends, Ken. You don't know how happy it makes me."

"Right, Mom." Ken motioned Quatre to his room, "I'll be in my room for awhile, so there'll be no reason to worry." He said and went to his room.

"Your mom seems really great, it makes me miss my family a lot." Quatre said with a weak smile.

Ken nodded, "Ya, she is a pretty good mom. Although she sometimes worries too much, I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world."

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Matt's house…

"Hello? You here, Dad?" No answer confirmed Matt's suspicion, "He's probably still at work," He said to Trowa, "You hungry?"

Trowa shrugged for answer but Matt took it for a yes and started to prepare something to eat. He grimaced after looking in a few cupboards, "We don't actually have, well, food, so I hope you have a strong stomach!" He grabbed a bunch of items in the kitchen, some possibly food, and threw them all together. He divided the…stuff…into two plates and put them on the table, "Bon appetite!" 

Trowa eyed the food suspiciously but sat down to try it anyway. They both took a taste at the same time and were both disgusted at the same time. "This is terrible, what did you put in it?"

"Who knows," Matt got a grin all of a sudden, "I dare you to eat it all."

Trowa returned the grin, "You first." They both ate down the food as quickly they could without choking and ran to the bathroom even faster. Trowa vowed to never eat anything he couldn't identify again.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Sora's house…

Sora placed the key in the lock of her front door and opened it, "My mom's not home; she's out of town for the week. You two can make yourselves at home, though." 

"All right…can I go to sleep somewhere now?" Misty asked rubbing sleep from her eye.

"Can I eat now?" Ash asked rubbing his stomach as it growled.

Sora chuckled and nodded, "Sure, go right ahead." The two looked at her clueless for a couple of seconds until she realized why, "Oh, right, Misty, you can use my room. Second door down the hall to the left. Ash, you can follow me, I'll make you a snack."

Neither of the two hesitated to go their destinations and were content in minutes.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Back at Yolei's House…

"Heero…"

"Hm?"

"Oh…nothing." Relena shifted to her other side atop the bed she was lying in. She felt bad about Heero sitting on the floor and wanted him to join her on the bed. She definitely wouldn't have minded the company.

"Hm?" Heero pressed expecting an answer.

"Well…why don't you just join me on the bed? It's a lot more comfortable than the floor. Besides, I don't bite; I'm a pacifist, remember?" Relena chuckled at the last comment and wasn't surprised when Heero didn't find it amusing also.

"Hn."  Heero shifted on the sheets he had as a bed on the floor. He couldn't let anything else distract him; everything that had happened recently was already more than enough.

"Why not?"

"…hn."

"O.K., now that's just enough, Heero Yuy. Just get on the bed and stop fussing about it!" Relena was sitting up on the bed with her arms crossed waiting for Heero to get on the bed. Heero may have no fear in dying but an angry woman was another thing. Heero reluctantly got up from his shits and sat on the corner of the bed. When Relena's glare and stance didn't change, he slowly lied down into the bed. 

A few minutes after he was there, Relena slowly made her way closer to him in the bed. Heero was about to get out of the bed but something came over him and he just didn't feel like getting out. 'I can put up with one night of this,' He thought, 'but just one.'

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Cody's house…

Wufei was panting and sweating a bit from his sparing with this young kid, "Your skills are quite impressive for someone of your age." He commented.

Cody, panting and sweating more than his sparing partner, nodded in appreciation, "Ya, my Grandfather teaches Kendo well, he started teaching me at a young age." 

Wufei nodded, "You still up for more?" Cody's fighting stance told the answer. The two continued their spar late into the night.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Davis's house…

"I'm going in the shower FIRST!"

"Nooo!! I wanna go first!"

"But it's my house!"

"But I'm the guest!" Sakura and June had been fighting for hours, it seemed, over who should get the shower first. Davis was watching the fight with a sweat drop hanging from his head.

"Let me go first or else!"

"Or else what?!"

"I'll scream!"

"Go ahead! I'm going first!" Glares were on their faces and a match could be lit with the tension in the room. Neither were planning on giving up the shower anytime soon. While they were too busy glaring at each other, Syaoran walked by with a towel in his hands and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Sakura paused from her glaring competition to glance at the door, "Syaoran!!!" She yelled at the door and started sending her rage there. Syaoran then decided to take a really, _really long shower._

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Tai and Kari's house…

The four youths found themselves sitting in front of dishes covered in stuff that almost reminded them of food. Somehow they had found themselves sitting at the dinner table with Tai's mom's cooking. His mom was muttering in the background while she prepared the next coarse about vitamins and protein. The four looked at each other with the same thought. While the two's mom wasn't looking, they slowly and quietly got away from the dinner table. 

Tai exhaled from in his room, "That was close; I think my mom's cooking is getting more disturbing by the day."

"Did she really mean for us to eat that?" Van wondered as Tai gave a slow, pained nod. "Then does she plan to poison us?"

"I've asked myself that question many times before. 

"Knock it off, Tai." Kari interrupted, "She just wants to make sure we eat healthy food."

"I believe she can do that AND make it taste good at the same time."

A calling was heard from outside the bedroom and the four youths grimaced. They had a feeling they would be eating that food one way or another.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At T.K.'s house…

Beeping noises were heard escaping T.K.'s room along with yelling, "I can't believe you beat me again!" T.K. nearly threw the controller from his playstation across the room, "Are you sure you've never played any video games before?"

"I've never even heard of them." Duo answered truthfully and shrugged.   
"They are pretty fun, though." He said with a grin.

"O.K., O.K., this next game is my best; I've even beat Matt at it!" T.K. set up the next game and within minutes of play, had already lost. "What???" T.K. said and dropped his jaw, "Did I say that was my best game? I meant it was my-"

"Give it up! You lost, and you're never gonna beat me." Duo mocked and grinned at T.K.

"Keep it DOWN in there!" The two boys heard yelled at them. The two looked at each other and them broke up laughing.

"All right, the next game I'll beat you at!" T.K. said and picked up the controller again.

"In your dreams!" was all Duo answered as they continued their gaming.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Ken's house…

Ken was sitting at a round table with his parents to either side of him and his new friend at the other side of the table. He looked down at the cards fanned in his hands. 

"I didn't even know any boy's Ken's age still learned how to play bridge!" Ken's mom commented breaking the silence of concentration.

"Oh," Quatre looked up from the cards he was concentrating on, "I was taught when I was young." He answered and continued studying his hand.

"Well, you must have been taught well because you two are beating us and doing a fantastic job at it!" Ken's dad commented.

"1 club." Ken said trying to continue with the game.

"Oh," His mom picked up her hand again, forgetting they were still playing, "Pass."

Quatre looked between the three and smiled to himself, 'Just like old times.' He thought and then refrained a frown from appearing. "2 clubs."

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Back at Matt's house…

"Ugh…" Matt groaned from on the couch in the living room.

"Ugh." Trowa answered on the other side of the couch. The two were so stick to their stomachs they could barely move. An empty bottle of Tums was on the table in front of them along with an almost empty bottle of Peptol Bismol. 

"I think there was something very wrong with the mayonnaise in that…" Matt moaned and shifted his seat on the couch.

"I think there was something wrong with that whole…thing!" Trowa grumbled and placed a hand on his stomach.

A key was heard turning in the door as Matt's dad entered after a long day of work, "Oh, company, hello!" He yelled at the couch where he saw two people in front of a TV. He entered the kitchen and immediately saw something wrong, "Matt, please don't tell me you ate that bottle of mayo. It went bad about…a year ago, I'd say."

The two's eyes widened and looked at each other. The both mouthed the words, "A year" and ran to the bathroom yet again.

"I guess you did…"

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Sora's house…

After finally being able to zone out Ash's snoring, Sora and Misty sat together on the floor and were having a girl talk. "Guys really are too dense!" Sora agreed with Misty and chuckled.

"I mean, I've been dropping hints to Ash for…I don't know how long!…and he hasn't even noticed!" Misty said and shook her head.

"Yup, that's pretty dense. Although, he might have noticed and just not shown it." Misty shook her head and Sora shrugged, "Well, it could be true. Did you know Tai got me a hair clip once for my birthday? And then he had the nerve to insult my hair!" 

Misty laughed at that, "Ya, that's pretty bad. Well, our friend Brock makes a move on _every girl we've ever met! It gets so very annoying." She said and rubbed her forehead. "So how come we don't hate them all?"_

"Who knows," Sora looked out the window of her room, "Some things are just not meant to be known."

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Back at Yolei's house again…

Yolei yawned and made her way to the guest room. She knocked on the door and didn't get and answer so she just walked in. She wasn't expecting what she saw. Relena was curled up in Heero's arms and he was freely keeping his arms around her. She was reluctant to wake the two because they looked so cute, but she didn't want to be late for the meeting with the others. "Wake up!" Yolei screamed in there ears and Heero jumped up while Relena slowly opened her eyes. 

Heero glared at the girl when he realized he was put off guard for no reason, then froze when he realized where he was. He all but fell out of the bed and tripped on the bed sheets. Relena rolled her eyes but then grinned. She stepped out of bed, crushing Heero's hand on her way out. 

A yelp escaped Heero as he glared at both of the girls; this was going to be a very long day.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

 At Cody's house…

Cody's mom and grandfather peaked their heads into the boy's room while the two were asleep. "They look so cute!" His mom squeaked looking at the two.

"It's good to make friends, especially when they are good sparing partners." Cody's grandfather said nodding, "Now let us leave before we wake them." The boy's mom nodded and they slipped their heads out of the room quietly.

Wufei, who hadn't quite been asleep, grimaced, 'I'm…c-cute?!' He thought to himself and then shook his head and tried to get back asleep.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Back with Davis…

Sakura and June still hadn't finished their glaring competition and were still glaring at each other from outside the bathroom. Davis was snoring away on the couch and Syaoran still hadn't left the bathroom.

Sakura, without looking away from her rival, yelled tot he bathroom door, "Get OUT, Syaoran, NOW!" She growled under her breath waiting for an answer.

A meek response came quietly eventually, "…no…" 

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, "I need a shower, so get out!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Sakura finally paused her glaring to snatch something from her pocket, "Windy!" A strange windy figure flew out of the Sakura card and blew down the door. It hit Syaoran on the way down and he fell over with swirls in his eyes. "Oops." Sakura said innocently and shrugged.

Davis woke up abruptly from the loud thud of the door hitting Syaoran's head and his eyes widened at the site of the door, "AAAH! What did you do to my door?! My parents will kill me for this one!"

"Well, yes…but now I can have a shower!" Sakura exclaimed brightly.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At Tai and Kari's House…

"Hey, Hitomi…?" 

"Yes?" Hitomi wondered and looked over at the younger girl lying beside her in a sleeping bag.

"Well, I was just wondering something." Kari said and got up on her elbows to talk to Hitomi, "You and Van seem really close. Are you two…in love?" 

Hitomi sat up and smiled at the girl, "Yes, we are. But it was funny, it took us both a while to realize it."

"So then…how did you know? Eventually, I mean?" Kari wondered and sat up as well.

Hitomi shrugged and then got a thoughtful look, "I don't know…I guess you just…know."

Kari stared at Hitomi a while processing the information for a while and then nodded, "Thank you. Goodnight, Hitomi." She smiled and crawled back into her sleeping bag.

Hitomi smiled at Kari and then crawled back into her sheets as well.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~          

At T.K.'s house…

"I…will…beat you…" T.K. stated determinedly with baggy eyes and ruffled clothes with his playstation controller practically glued to his hand.

"Forget it!" Duo said, "I've beat you at every game you own at least ten times already."

"But…but…"

"We should probably get some sleep now."

"No, not until I beat you!" 

"All right, I can stay up if you can stay up." T.K. nodded and popped in another game to try and win at least once.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~          

At Ken's house…

Sweat soaked Quatre from head to toe as he tossed and turned in his given bed. He was trapped in a horrible nightmare. Ken stirred awake from Quatre's disturbed muttering and decided he had better wake him. "Quatre, wake up! You're just having a nightmare." Ken gently shook the boy awake until he finally opened his eyes.

Quatre finally sat up with a pained loom on his face; he clutched his head in his hands and was visibly shaking. "No…no…no, no, no…" He kept repeating the same word over and over.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare." Ken said soothingly, hoping the blonde haired boy wouldn't go into hysterics. 

"No…it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream at all." Ken raised and eyebrow and Quatre shook his head and sighed, "It's coming."

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At a nearby hospital…

"I still don't think we need to be here." Matt grumbled from on a bed in a hospital. He was sharing the room with Trowa. Remembering what was done to get the food out of him made him queasy and he tried not to think about it once again.

"Forget about leaving, Matt," His dad said from a chair hear him, "When I showed the bottle of mayo to the nurse she was surprised you were still alive!"

"Funny," Mat said and tilted his head to one side, "I thought you said she was really busy checking you out."

His father's eyes widened and then narrowed into a glare, "Ya, well…I have to go to work now. You'll be fine here, bye!" Matt's father picked up his things and was soon out he door.

"I can't believed you poisoned me." Trowa said dryly after the door slammed shut.

"I didn't poison you, how was I supposed to know how bad the mayo was?"

"Try checking the expiration date next time!" Trowa all but yelled at him.

"Gee, sorry!" Matt yelled back and threw one of the pillows from his bed at the guy lying in the bed to the side of his. Trowa caught the pillow and threw it back at him. Trowa grinned despite himself, and Matt grinned back They kept throwing the pillows back and forth until all four of them were lying on the floor.

Their fun was ruined when a nurse rushed into the room, "What's happening here? Why are all the pillows on the floor?" The nurse wonders frantically. The two look at each other and then shrug. "Oh, very funny. I'm sure you two can go home now!" The nurse said fuming.

The two grinned again hoping the nurse really meant they could go home. The looks on their faces just enraged the poor nurse more.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

Back at Sora's house…

Screaming filled the house as Misty woke up from a terrible nightmare. Her scream easily woke both Sora and Ash. Sora was instantly by her side trying to comfort her, "What's wrong, Misty?" Misty ignored Sora and pulled her knees close then buried her head in them, shaking. "Snap out of it! Misty? Misty, what is it?" Try as she may, Sora couldn't get Misty to move.

Ash came to Misty's side as well and put a hand in front of him to touch her, "Misty…" His fingertips reach her shoulder just as she erupts. 

 Misty clings to Ash and starts ranting, "Ash, my dream!" She yells, "It was horrible, Ash! No…don't let it…don't let it come…Ash!!" Ash and Sora exchange confused looks but both continued trying to comfort the whimpering redhead.

                        ~                                  ~                                  ~

At a park where the group first arrived back in this world, a meeting is held for all of them. Everyone made it, amazingly enough. The group sat in a circle, but it wasn't a very neat circle. Some people were sitting as close as they could to someone else while others were sitting as far away from anyone as they could. Some of the people in the group looked very shaken up, more often than not the ones avoiding people or doing the exact opposite. Trowa and Matt were looking considerably better with ginger ale in their hands. T.K. and Duo were sitting slumped back and had big bags under their eyes. Despite all that had happened, new friendships had clearly been made.

Davis, oblivious to most things as usual, looked around the group wonderingly, "What's wrong with everyone?"

"Misty had a very terrible nightmare." Sora states, still trying to comfort Misty who had re-taken up the position with her knees to her chest.

"Really? So did I." Quatre says and shudders at a thought of it.

"You guys are kidding!" Tai exclaimed, "Kari had a nightmare, too. Hitomi, as well."

"Wait, wait, wait," Izzy said putting his hands in front of him, "Are you all saying that someone from every house that people stayed at had a nightmare?" 

"No," Yolei said with her finger under her chin and thinking back, "no one at my house. At least, I didn't."

"Me neither." Relena said shaking her head.

The group turns to Heero who gives a level stare to the rest of them before finally nodding, "I…did."

"O.K., what about you, Matt?" Izzy asks turning to him.

"We didn't get sleep." Matt says and Trowa adds, "We spent half the night lying on a couch in pain and the other half in a hospital." At the looks everyone was giving Matt he continued, "Let me answer this with advice; always check the expiration date on mayonnaise." He said and then clutched his stomach at remembrance.

Izzy looked at the group from Davis's house and noted Sakura, "O.K., by the looks of it, Sakura had the nightmare?" Syaoran nodded confirming Izzy's suspicion.  

"Wufei and Cody?"

"I did." Cody said and then worked off a shudder.

"Well, then that's everyone." Izzy said with a nod and then started to wonder as to why this happened.

"No, what about T.J.?" Davis asked looking at the near dead guy.

"We didn't get any sleep," T.K. said with an annoyed tone and then added, "And it's T._K."_

"And why did you have no sleep?"

"…Never mind." T.K. said hoping they would leave it at that. No luck, Duo answered instead, "He kept losing to me at these video games and wouldn't give up 'till he won."

"You stayed up all night playing video games?" Izzy half wondered and half yelled.

"Well, Matt stayed up all night, too." T.K. said for his defense.

"That's because I was sick, baka!" Matt said and hit T.K. on the head with his can of ginger ale.

"O.K., never mind," Izzy said shaking his head, "I just would like to know what you all dreamt about."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something when she couldn't think of what she was going to say. Misty ignored Izzy and wouldn't answer anyone else. Quatre tried to be helpful as well but nothing seemed to come to mind for him to say, either.

"Can't anyone say anything?" Davis yelled out at the group.

"I'll tell you," Heero said and opened his mouth to say something when the sky filled with a blinding light. A voice, the one that was heard before, boomed, "Enough! Phase 3 is still in progress and as for phase 4, well, it's your worst nightmare!" The voice snickered and the group disappeared to a new dimension once again. The nameless voice paused to think to itself, 'An annoying group, these people are, but no matter. Soon they will bring me my army.' The voice snickers more to itself in remembrance of it's plans.

                                            -End Chapter 6- 

Phew, that one took up my whole afternoon. O.o Oh well, as long as my readers enjoyed. ^-^ (which I hope you did!) And without further adieu, I bring you Chapter 7! Insert dramatic-type music here


End file.
